Interview with a Dhampir
by tinyhearts18
Summary: INTERVIEW WITH DIMITRI and THE GANG - A brief story of several one-shots of an interview with Dimitri and the gang! Also, a chance for the reviewer to ask a few questions of their own. JUST FOR FUN...Please Read & Review!
1. Interview with Dimtri

_**A/N:** This is JUST a work of fanfiction I made up for fun, so don't take any of the content seriously. ;)_

**Disclaimer:** I do NOT own VA series or any of its characters. All characters mentioned below are owned by Richelle Mead. NO COPYRIGHT INFRINGEMENT INTENDED.

* * *

><p><strong>Interview with a Dhampir<strong>

_People whom are present. Tinydime, and Dimitri Belikov_

*Interview is now in production*

Author [Me] had an opportunity to catch up with our favorite book character Dimitri Belikov. Here's what he had to say...

**_Author:_** So before we get down to business, how are you taking this movie process? Are you happy about someone having to portray your physical appearance and attributes on screen?

**_Dimitri:_** Actually I'm looking forward to the whole process of the upcoming movie. Lets just say it's going to be interesting to see who gets the part. [chuckles]

**_Author:_** Speaking of which, are you aware of fans' constant debates over casting? Especially the ongoing war between Andrei Andrei and Ben Barnes to play your character? Do you have a preference for either?

_**Dimitri:**_ I have little knowledge about either of them so its not fair to judge. But I will say that whomever lands the role should definitely have a little experience as an actor, and some idea about who I am as a character when reading the book. I mean physical training and appearance can always be adjusted to fit the person. Talent is usually hard to come by.

_**Author:**_ I know we discussed fanfiction earlier before the interview. What do you think about fanfiction authors that create alternative universes for you? Do you think some take it too far? What are your thoughts on the whole fanfiction process?

_**Dimitri:**_ I think fanfiction isnt a bad idea. I mean if authors have fun writing them and don't mind not making profit out of it, I don't see why not. Besides, it's always amusing to read the amount of creativity fanfiction authors are able to put characters - like myself - into strange situations. [smirks]

_**Author:**_ In light of everything, how are you dealing with the fact that your journey with Rose has come to an end?

_**Dimitri:**_ [smiles sadly] Well, all good things must come to an end, I guess. But this is just the end of our story, I assure you our journey is not over. We're still stronger than ever.

_**Author:**_ I know Dhampirs can't reproduce with each other but now that you've been changed back, and there's a possibility, is there any plans on starting a family of your own in the near future? Adoption? Is that card even on the table?

_**Dimitri:**_ Yeah, its on the table for sure, and we've talked about both possibities, but I'm not sure if a family right now would fit around our hectic schedule. With both of us guarding the Royal Family - Rose guarding Queen Vasilisa and me guarding King Christian - theres really little time. But the cards still there, being able to talk about it I'm judging is a good sign.

_**Author:**_ Okay, we're about to explore personal territory if that's fine with you?

_**Dimitri:**_ Sure...

_**Author:**_ How would you describe your experiece as a Strigoi? Was it anything like you imagined?

_**Dimitri:**_ [frowns in thought] Hmm, its some what of how I imagined it would be. In the sense of strength and physical appearance, however in terms of power and invincibility...well with all things dealing with extremity, one is never equipped of how to handle such changes. Its a lot to adjust to is all I can say.

_**Author:**_ Does it bother you to talk about it?

_**Dimitri:**_ Fortunately, no. I think talking about it has helped me in terms of staying mentally stable. Having Rose there too helps immensly.

_**Author:**_ What would you do if the roles were reversed and Rose had become Strigoi? Would you have made the same decision as she did?

_**Dimitri:**_ Thats a hard question because...I wouldn't be doing my job if I didn't, but then losing something twice would be devastating to have on my conscience. Especially my Roza. Thats a crossroads I hope to never meet. All in all, I think in the event of courage. Rose takes the cake. I could never have the least bit of courage she has, which is both inspiring and nerve racking. She's a strong woman, and there's something sexy about that.

**Author**_**:**_ She makes you nervous?

_**Dimitri:**_ Yeah. She scares me sometimes [laughs]

_**Author:**_ [chuckles] That somehow seems ironic considering your reputation. Tell me, how does it feel being labeled as a "god-like" figure?

_**Dimitri:**_ Er...that still hasn't registered my mind yet. In fact, I'm not sure I even understand the term to be honest. [chuckles]

_**Author:**_ Well would you consider yourself a rolemodel?

_**Dimitri:**_ I'd like to think so, but we all know who the real rolemodel is. Rose...she's also my rolemodel as a matter of fact. But lets just keep that between us.

_**Author:**_ Are you excited about the spin off series? Would we see a little "Romitri" cameo in the next book Bloodlines?

_**Dimitri:**_ Maybe, but that, unfortunately is beyond my knowledge. However, I can say that wherever Rose goes, I'm not too far behind. Besides, I think its about time we moved over for a certain couple to take the spot light in the coming series, not to mention Rose and I have certainly been taking advantage of our given time alone.

_**Author:**_ Before we wrap things up, I'll ask you five questions about yourself, and then fans would get the chance to ask you some of their own.

_**Author:**_ What's your top three favourite colours?

_**Dimitri:**_ Brown, Black, Grey

_**Author:**_ Name your three favourite animals (extinct, real or otherwise) and why?

_**Dimitri:**_ Jaguar - stealth, Wolf - endurance for below temperatures, and Cheetah - for their stamina.

_**Author:**_ What's your favourite movie or if you have more than one?

_**Dimitri:**_ The old Indiana Jones movies, anything with John Wayne, and of course the upcoming Vampire Academy movie.

_**Author:**_ Favourite role model, besides Rose?

_**Dimitri:**_ My mother.

_**Author:**_ Last but not least, what was the best thing about the VA series?

_**Dimitri:**_ Meeting my Roza, of course!

*sounds of awe*

_**Author:**_ A huge thankyou to Dimitri Belikov for taking the time out of his busy schedule to spend it with us. Now is a chance for YOU to bombard him with your own questions in a review...

Ciao!  
>xxtiny<p> 


	2. Reviewers Ask Dimitri

**Disclaimer: **Richelle Mead owns VA series, characters and her VA world I just borrowed them for this little interview. NO copyright infringement intended.

* * *

><p><strong>Reviewers Have Their Say<strong>

_**Fans** had the opportunity to ask Dimitri Belikov a few questions of their own...here's what he had to say about them._

**_Author: _**So, I rustled up a few questions from your fans for you to answer. Here goes...

**_Dimitri: _**[smirks] This should be interesting...

**_Creativity Incarnate asked: _**What was your best moment with Rose?

**_Dimitri: _**I have so many of those, but if I had to pick one, I'd say the cabin. It's the first time I admitted out loud that I loved her. I guess she made a man out of me that day. So if I had to pick, that one would take the cake.

**_Creativity Incarnate asked: _**What were your feelings about Adrian Ivashkov, and how did they change?

**_Dimitri: _**I've always held great respect for Adrian, and I still do, which makes me hate myself for treating him like anything less. Hurting him was the last thing I wanted, and that's forever on my conscience. It's affected our friendship immensly. It's hard on Rose too, since she has so much guilt over the whole situation. I just hope we can all move past this, but I guess only time will tell.

**_Creativity Incarnate asked:_** Do you think of yourself as a cowboy?

**_Dimitri: _**[laughs] No, but sometimes, I wish I was... I remember as a kid, I used to love playing cowboys and indians with my sisters dolls. I was the cowboy and the dolls were my indians, killing them off one by one. It was kind of mean, but it was a small victory on my part for having to endure mindless weddings with the likes of my sisters marrying me off to Mr. Bear and every doll that was available at the time. [chuckles]

**_Creativity Incarnate asked: _**What is it like to guard King Christian?

**_Dimitri: _**To be honest, it's one of the easiest jobs I've ever had in my whole experience of being a guardian. The boy doesn't go anywhere! He's like a bear that goes away in the winter to hybernate in a cave. In his case, he hybernates in Her Majestys chambers. [chuckles] But I've had the pleasure to serve him for the past couple of months and it's great to have the opportunity to protect someone as worthy as Lord Christian. On the upside, I get to see Rose almost everyday. Win win for everybody.

**_i-luv-ben-barnes asked:_** If you had to choose between Ben Barnes or Andrei Andrei to play you in the movie who would it be?

**_Dimitri: _**[chuckles] There's no way to avoid this question without getting my head bitten off is there...but, if I had to pick, I'd say Andrei Andrei is kind of similar to me as far as appearances go. It's kind of strange just to think about that because I don't think I look like anybody. As for Ben Barnes, I think he's a good actor as far as I know, and he'll do a good job. Although, according to my little sister Viktoria, he's and I quote "Sexy Prince Caspian of Narnia" or something or rather...I have no clue on what that means, and I don't think she'll approve of having him play the part as her brother, considering she has hearts around all his posters on the walls in her room. [chuckles] she's also going to kill me once she reads this.

**_shadowhawk23 asked:_** Do you think Adrian will show up in the next book? And how would you feel about him with your sister, Vika?

**_Dimitri: _**To my knowledge, Adrian would be in the next book for sure. As for him possibly dating my sister Viktoria...? I'm not sure I'll be estatic about it, but I think Adrian is a respectable man, and if he's able to make her happy then I trust he will treat her like she deserves. Also, I think as an older brother, its my duty to make sure he does. [grins wryly]

**_Author: _**There's also some fans asking for more Rose questions. Tell us about her, and how your relationship has changed since earlier on in the series?

**_Dimitri: _**Life with Rose is really good right now. After our many trials and tribulations, life has finally given us a break...I'm as happy as I can ever be with her, and I seem to fall in love with her as everyday progresses. Our relationship is stronger than ever, I mean we have our ups and downs as couples do, but we work through them. It may not be the most perfect life considering our hectic work schedule...but she's my definition of perfect, and that's what matters.

**_Author: _**Well, I'd just like to say thankyou very much for the time you have spend with us Dimitri Belikov, and I wish you and Rose the happiness you deserve, also thank you to the reviewers for the amazing questions.

**_Dimitri: _**Thank you, also on behalf of Roza and I, we would like to thank the fans too for their continued support, and your questions. YA lyublyu otzyvy; which roughly translates to 'I love the reviewers'.

**_Author: _**ALSO, Stay tuned for the next interview with our favorite playboy ADRIAN IVASHKOV...leave some questions for him in a review! :D


	3. Interview with Adrian

**Disclaimer: **I don't own anything, Richelle Mead owns VA and all its characters. No copyright infringement intended.

* * *

><p><strong>Interview With a Moroi<strong>

_People present: Tinydime and Adrian Ivashkov_

*Interview is now in production

_**Author:**_ First of all, I'd like to welcome Adrian Ivashkov here for taking the time to answer some questions. Tell me how are you?

_**Adrian:**_ I'm good thanks, it's awesome to finally meet you.

_**Author:**_ And you. [smiles] so before we get started, how is it possible that your hair manages to stay like that. It's messy cute. I love it.

_**Adrian:**_ [laughs] That's exactly what I was going for. [chuckles]

_**Author:**_ [chuckles] Okay, lets talk about Vampire Academy and how far you have come. What does it feel like now that the whole drama with the series is over, and what are your plans for the future?

_**Adrian:**_ [grins] I'm not so sure the drama is over just yet, there's plenty more of that in the upcoming spin-off series Bloodline. However, I do feel like it's a little surreal to think that the VA series is over, but I do believe that in when something good ends, it makes way for new beginnings. As for the future, well you'll just have to wait 'til Bloodlines.

_**Author:**_ Speaking of which, are we install for a new love interest in your life?

_**Adrian:**_ That, my friend is a secret. [winks] but I will say this. I am keeping my heart locked away for safe keeping, and that special someone would have to work their hardest in order for me to give the combination.

_**Author:**_ I'm sure fans are excited as we speak. Speaking of love, with recent events such as your devastating break up with your former girlfriend Rose Hathaway, do you think she deserves your forgiveness. What would you say to viewers out there that have experienced what you have?

_**Adrian:**_ [smiles sadly] What sucks is the fact that I forgave her as soon as I found out what had happened. The only reason I flipped out and acted out irrationally was because I was mad at myself for ever believing Rose could love me even half as much as she did Belikov. I knew it would happen eventually, I just turned a blind eye. What I would say to people out there that have gone through what I have is don't let it eat you up and let it eat you alive like I did. Time is the best therapy, but getting back up and going back out there is a greater victory.

_**Author:**_ Well, I'm sure I can speak for everyone when I say there'll be a lot of screaming girls out there lining up for a chance to get a glimpse at the single Adrian Ivashkov. Do they even stand a chance?

_**Adrian:**_ [grins] Well I certainly won't turn down the chance to witness a flock of beautiful women demanding my attention, if anything I'd be flattered [chuckles]

_**Author:**_ How do you feel about being labeled as a "playboy"

_**Adrian:**_ [frowns] I feel a lil' ripped off to be honest. They forgot to add "dropdead gorgeous" in there.

_**Author:**_ [laughs] Charming...on top of your breakup with Rose, you've been through a lot, with losing a special family member, as well as the effects of spirits darkness. Tell me, how are you dealing with it all of it?

_**Adrian:**_ I think being able to say you lived through it, is a grand statement, than having to say it got the better of you. I learn to deal with it as every day goes by. Losing my Aunt Tatiana was a hard blow for me, and numbing the pain with substances isn't going to bring her back, but it helps with keeping my sanity. It helps with spirit, but it doesn't help the empty hole I have for my loss. But again, I'm happy to say I lived through it. I'm living still, and that's how I deal with it.

_**Author:**_ Now that the upcoming movie is in progress, do you have any ideas on whom could possibly play you in the movie?

_**Adrian:**_ To be honest, I don't think anyone is as good looking as me to play me in the movie. They should give up while they can. [grins wryly]

_**Author:**_ Okay, I'm going to ask you five questions about yourself, and then fans will have the chance to ask you some of theirs.

_**Adrian:**_ Yes, I do carry condoms! Just putting it out there...sorry carry on [smirks]

_**Author:**_ [laughs] What is your idea of a perfect date?

_**Adrian:**_ Oooh, I'd say somewhere on a private beach, I'd set up a table for two, under the sunset. Wine and dine her until she gets bored of me. But personally, I think the person you are with should matter, if she's your perfect then it shouldn't matter regardless of where you are.

_**Author:**_ Are you a boxers of briefs man?

_**Adrian:**_ Definitely boxers [smirks]

_**Author:**_ Who is your favorite actor or actress?

_**Adrian:**_ I love Angelina Jolie. In fact, we dated three or four times...if you count dreamwalking. She has yet to know that though. [smiles]

_**Author:**_ Brunette, Blonde or Redhead?

_**Adrian:**_ Are you kidding? All of the above.

_**Author:**_ What's your zodiac sign?

_**Adrian:**_ Aquarius

Author: [smiles] well it's been an amazing experience spending the day with you Adrian, you've been such a gentleman. If you can tell the audience what to expect from you in the next chapter, that would be great.

_**Adrian:**_ To my faithful fans, make sure you leave me some questions by pressing that awesome little button below. I'll be answering all your question so don't hold back, I love you guys! [winks]

xx


	4. Reviewers Ask Adrian

**Disclaimer: **Richelle Mead owns all rights to VA series.

* * *

><p><strong><em>Reviewers Have Their say...<em>**

_Reviewers had a chance to ask Adrian Ivashkov some questions of their own. Here's what he had to say..._

_Shukrana belikov:_ Are you going to forgive Rose and come back? and how did u feel when you found dimitri and rose kissing?

_Adrian Ivashkov:_ As I said earlier, I have forgiven Rose, but I'm not sure if I want to go back. Just seeing her brings back old memories, and I don't think I'm ready for that just yet. And I'm sure I can speak for everyone when I say noone likes seeing your girlfriend or partner kissing someone else. I guess I'm glad I found out sooner rather than finding out half way down the altar.

_Shukrana belikov:_ How do you feel about Dimitri?

_Adrian Ivashkov: _I don't hate him, but I've lost a little respect for him. He should've been a man about it and told me straight up instead of sneaking behind my back. I thought the was better than that, but I guess, I don't blame him. We both fell in love with the same woman, and love makes you do stupid things.

_Shukrana belikov: W_hen you have sex and do other sexual stuff do you feel bad about it?. what you do to those girls?

_Adrian Ivashkov: _[laughs] I definitely don't feel bad at the time. I mean don't get me wrong, I do respect women, and I'd like to put it out there that I treat each and everyone with respect. But I reassure the girl beforehand. No strings attached, and they know what they're getting themselves into. I feel a little guilty, but the women I share an intimate connection like that with, are usually the ones with all the rules. I'm all too willing to play along.

_Shukrana belikov:_when you first met Rose describe how you felt about her? and what was the first word pop in you head when u saw rose?

_Adrian Ivashkov: _I remember feeling really nervous. The word "beautiful" bouncing off the walls. I instantly thought, wow I could really see me introducing her to my mom, and then my heart thrummed just thinking about it. I'd never thought that kind of stuff about a woman, especially one I'd just met and the instant the thought was there, I knew she was going to be special to me.

_Shukrana belikov: I_ heard that chace crawford or Ian Sommerhaulder are going to play you. how do you feel about that? and who do you think should play you?

_Adrian Ivashkov: _I wasn't aware that casting was underway yet. To my knowledge, no one has auditioned as of yet. But lets face it. I don't think they're going to find someone so handsome and goodlooking as me. This hair is impossible to recreate. Just sayin...[grins mischieviously]

_Shukrana belikov: _If you don't go out with anyone will you go out with me plz?lol!hahaha

_Adrian Ivashkov: _If you don't mind the evergrowing waiting list, then sure babe. [winks]

_Creativity Incarnate:_ What are your feelings about Dimitri Belikov, and how have they changed?

_Adrian Ivashkov: _I've lost all respect for him, and I don't think he deserves forgiveness at this point. What he did was low, but then I think that he risked it for the love of his life. If I was in his shoes, I'd probably find myself doing the same. Hell, I've been in his shoes. I guess it sucks being the one on the other side. I don't think I like the man, but I don't hate him.

_Creativity Incarnate:_ Will you ever return to court... and Rose?

_Adrian Ivashkov: _The court has always been my home, so I will always want to go back...as for Rose. At this stage, I think being apart is better therapy. For me anyway. Everytime I look at her, it would just remind me that I can't have her. I'm okay with that.

_Creativity Incarnate:_ Do you still keep in contact with anyone from 'the gang'?

_Adrian Ivashkov: _Rose was pretty much the rock that held the gang together. I was just a person on the side that kinda got meshed in between by accident. I didn't really get close to anyone besides her. Well, except Lissa. She's always been a good friend. But other than the two of them..no.

_Creativity Incarnate:_ Do you want a bondmate?

_Adrian Ivashkov: _In terms of companionship. Sure. I think anyone would want one, but the bond I shared with my Aunt felt just as close. Even though I acted as a brat when she was alive, I still had her, and we were best friends. The wounds are still fresh. But I won't say no if the opportunity were to arise.

_Creativity Incarnate:_ Can you do anything else with your Spirit abilities?

_Adrian Ivashkov: _Besides what Lissa had taught me, and the dreamwalking. Not much. I'm kind of useless in that aspect, well considering Lissa's an expert. Although I have learnt how to bring a Strigoi back. I tried it on one of the douche-bag-students that managed to turn by choice. Lissa helped, but I take full credit. [smirks]

_Creativity Incarnate:_ What was your first experience with Spirit?

_Adrian Ivashkov: _Compulsion was my first ever thing I'd experience. I mean sure, every Moroi weilded it. But this was extreme. I even managed to get my father to clean my room and say that he was proud of me and that he wasn't ashamed of me. Didn't last long, but hey. I was deprived of a fathers love, what did you expect? [grins mischieviously]

_shadowhawk23:_ So since your not dating rose anymore, how would you feel about going out with Sydney. Or are you one of those people who think that's wrong and should never happen?

_Adrian Ivashkov: _She's hot, I'd definitely give her a chance. Though from what I've heard. She's not too fond of our race. [chuckles]

_shadowhawk23:_ Ok one more question, I only want to hangout sometime. I'm 21 and like to party. Well here's my bussiness info. Just call this - 2352354657 and ask for Sophie Dashkov. And we could have a good time

_Adrian Ivashkov: _My pleasure babe. Already putting it in my blackberry. [winks]

_Bad-Ass God:_ What do you think about all the fanfictions where you and Rose are together?

_Adrian Ivashkov: _[smiles] I love them. Some of them have me thinking. Now why didn't I do that too her? [chuckles] I think they're amazing, though reading them do bring back memories of what Rose and I had, they're awesome.

_Tinydime: _Well, thanks again Adrian for answering a few questions for us. And hope all is well with your future. I'm sure everyone is highly anticipating your next appearance in Bloodlines.

_Adrian Ivashkov: _Thanks! And thanks to the reviewers. You guys are awesome. Now where can I light up this cigarette?

**Next up would be our own favorite Christian Ozera! Tune it for what fireboy would have to say. **


End file.
